It Was Our Day
by Delash D'Avor
Summary: SLASH SONGFIC ONESHOT -- Will vanishes from the Black Pearl in a violent storm and Jack grieves his absence in the last part of Will's past. A Blacksmithy in an abandoned city.


It was Our Day  
  
Summery: THIS IS SLASH!!!!! Jack/Will. Will mysteriously disappears off the Black Pearl in a violent storm. Jack deals with his grief in Will's old Blacksmith shop. ONESHOT.  
  
PG. I think....  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Song is B*Witches "It was our day"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~8 O'clock on the morning you left~  
  
~The day was dark I sat in my room~  
  
~They walked in and told me that you'd gone~  
  
~That moment on I knew I'd be your angel~  
  
~Knew you'd be our angel~  
  
Jack sighed, running his fingers over the dusty tools in the abandoned Blacksmiths workshop. He picked up the unfinished swords that Will had left when Jack finally convinced him to become a pirate. There was one finished sword still there. Not stolen, only pirate eyes could see it. Jack hefted it and gold lettering caught his eyes. CJS. Captain Jack Sparrow. He smiled bitterly, wishing to God that he was the one that went overboard in the storm instead of Will.  
  
He sheathed the sword that his darling Will had wrought for him. He sighed again, inhaling dust. He could still remember their first meeting. The cart was still there, and all the tools were still in place.  
  
'Right where I left you.....not where I left you.'   
  
Jack sighed, rubbing a tear away.  
  
~That day I spent was the hardest day ever~  
  
~Tryiing to paint a picture for you~  
  
~Before my eyes~  
  
~There's so many colours~  
  
~Just for today they all seem blue~  
  
Jack pulled out some old parchment and a bit of charcoal and tried drawing the one person he'd ever loved. Something to remember him perfectly by. A picture is worth a thousand words....Jack couldn't concentrate, he needed his rock, his Will, his love. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't put Will down on paper. Nothing he drew seemed to due his beauty justice.   
  
Jack snorted softly, he never thought that he'd turn into a sentimental old fool. He sat down staring off into space remembering the kisses and nights he and Will had shared. Port Royal was empty. There had been an earthquake, and only this and a tavern had survived. Will had come here and fixed it up, to remember Mr. Brown and his young Elizabeth by.   
  
~Heaven Heaven was calling you~  
  
~Heaven Heaven needed you.~  
  
Jack sighed, God called again. He called Bill, and he called Will. Jack was ungodly lucky, unless he loved. Then God decided to hate him. 'Good-bye Young Will, me luv, I'm goin' back to piracy so we can be togetha again.' he thought before standing. He turned and looked at the furnace, remembering his forgotten hat. He put it back on and took up his charcoal again. On a slab of stone resting against the wall he wrote, "To my William Turner, who gave his life at Sea. I will remember him forever. Never forget lad, that I love you. -Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
~We'll join our hands again someday~  
  
~We'll trade kisses before night ~  
  
~And talk of time we had~  
  
~We'll be together oh someday~   
  
~And watch over the stars at night~  
  
~And laugh at the fun we had~  
  
~It was our day~  
  
Jack kissed his finger tips and pressed them to William's name. He went outside looking at the grass and flowers that grown around the ruined cobblestones of Port Royal. He shaded his face against the sunlight and walked aimlessly down to where he moored his boat. 'Jack....' he heard softly on the breeze. Jack whirled, "WILL?" he called loudly. Then he shook his head, looking down. At his feet, lay a rose. He picked it up twirling it in his lean fingers, then headed up towards the smity again.  
  
~I'll lay a rose beside you forever~  
  
~And light a candle to remind me of you~  
  
~Here in my heart~  
  
~You'll be on my journey~  
  
~Wherever I go whatever I do~  
  
He rested the rose on the floor by the slab of stone. He lit the last candle and placed it next to the rose and rocked back on his heels. A breeze floated in from the open door. It smelled of vanilla and rum, Will's scent. Jack turned again, for the third time that day looking for Will, and once again his hope was dashed.  
  
Jack took out his pencil of kohl and left it by the candle as well, the kohl that Will refused to wear. Jack smiled when he remembered the day Will got him to take his off.   
  
'Take it off.'  
  
'No! I don't want too, I look ugly!'  
  
'You will never look ugly to me, your my beautiful pirate.' Jack rubbed off his kohl looking up at Will. Will gasped leaning forward kissing Jack's nose. 'My beautiful pirate.' he whispered again before kissing him.  
  
Jack grinned to himself as he stood again.  
  
~Heaven Heaven was calling you~  
  
~Heaven Heaven needed you.~  
  
Jack looked up, "Ye better take care o'im God, or else ye'll deal wit' Captain Jack Sparrow when I finally get up there!" he said loudly. He thought he heard a chuckle on the breeze and frozen again. Then he finished this thought, "Jus...Jus' tell 'im tha' Captain Jack Sparrow loves 'im, eh? Never let 'im forget tha' because I never will."  
  
Then saluted the makeshift grave he made for Will and blew it kiss, feeling a little silly.  
  
~We'll join our hands again someday~  
  
~We'll trade kisses before night ~  
  
~And talk of time we had~  
  
~We'll be together oh someday~   
  
~And watch over the stars at night~  
  
~And laugh at the fun we had~  
  
~It was our day~  
  
Jack rubbed his hands unwilling to leave Will's old sactuary. The crew was going to get anxious with him if he didn't hurry up, although they knew how important Will was. Jack noticed the bed in the corner where Will used to sleep was a little rumpled. Had he sat there? Jack pondered staring at it as if it could give him all the answers. Then his shoulder's slumped. "I loved ye Will." he said softly then kissed his finger tips again and pressed them to the grave. It was time to leave.  
  
Suddenly a figure blocked out the sunlight coming from the open door. Jack turned ready to snap at whoever it was from his ship that he would not be rushed. Obsidien eyes met hazel. Two smiles matched eachother, one gold and silver and one plain and white met in a kiss. Jack rested his head on the others forehead. He said three words he'd never said to anyone else.  
  
"I love you, Will."   
  
Will grinned. And whispered in his beautiful pirates ear, "I love you too Jack."  
  
~Oh Our day~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, how was it? Not as good as my sisters I warrent, who is Vireyda Magodaly. Well TA! Read and Review.  
  
~Delash D'Avor 


End file.
